Evil by Force
by Masked Revenge
Summary: "Spider Man was seen stealing radio reactors down in Times Square" Fury reported. "Wait. Spider Man? He's what?" Ava asked. "Pete would never steal" Luke added. "You must have made a mistake" Danny replied. "I don't know. I kind of knew he would crack" Sam snickered. Ava hit him across the head. "We just got information that he is only stealing because he is being forced to."
1. Teaser

**Hey guys. So this story is a request from "** ** _Leo-TheHunter"_** **You all should totally go check out their stories! This little paragraph is just a teaser, I will be posting the first official chapter later.**

I know how this stuff works. A misunderstood geek gets involved in a situation with someone close to them and they somehow gain special abilities and go out to seek answers. They turn into a super villain and are later beaten and caught by the good guys. But that's not what happened with me. I'm not a geek, I don't have special abilities and I'm not going to get caught. The main reason villains fail is because the good guys stop them, well, what if you got rid of the good guys? Then no one could stop you. The only problem is how do you get rid of the good guy? First you have to know which good guy you're going to get rid of. In my case, Spider Man. He is the only person who has somehow taken down basically every villain that has ever threatened New York. Next, you need a plan on how to blackmail or tease your hero. I've broken into Otto Octavious's lab and swiped some of his information on Spider Man. Otto had figured out who Spider Man's identity was, and now I know too. After a bit of research and hacking into some databases, I've discovered that Peter Parker lost his parents and Uncle and now lives with his Aunt. Family is always great blackmail material. Last, you need to find this hero. And thanks to Otto's research, I know which school Spider Man attends. Looks like Midtown High is about to get a new student.


	2. The New Girl

"This is Addie Andrews. I trust you can show her around, Daniel?" Coulson asked. "Of course." Danny replied, smiling. Coulson gave a slight nod before leaving Danny to deal with the new student. "Hello, my name is Danny" Danny said, holding his hand out to shake her's. "I'm Addie" Addie smiled, shaking the other teen's hand. Of course she was just playing nice, she knew Daniel Rand wasn't his only identity. But he didn't need to know that. She followed Danny through the school as he showed her where all the classrooms were and where her own classes would take place. "If you need anything else, just find me and I'll be happy to help." Danny said, turning to leave Addie to get to her class. "Oh, thank you" Addie said as she watched him turn the corner. Her first class was Pre-Calculus, and looking through the window on the door, she could already see a familiar face.

Opening the door, every students eyes landed on her. "Um, hi" Addie shyly waved as the teacher put down his folder to great the girl. "You must be Addie. My name is Mr. Kain. Why don't you have a seat next to Ms. Watson over there. Mary Jane, would you please raise your hand?" Mr. Kain asked. A girl with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes raised her hand and gave Addie a small wave. This time, Addie gave a real genuine smile. She didn't recognize this girl's face, but she felt as if she should have. Addie walked over to the empty seat next to the girl Mr. Kain had addressed as Mary Jane. "Hi, as you already know, I'm Mary Jane. But people just call me MJ" MJ said, smiling as she watched the new student take her seat.

"I'm Addie...So, what are we learning?" Addie asked, looking up at the board in the front of the class. "We just started our Unit on two dimensional vectors, but I'm sure Mr. Kain wouldn't make you do the assignments since you just got here." MJ answered. "Cool. So, do you think you could tell me everyone's names? Just so I know my way around a bit." Addie asked. "Sure." MJ smiled. She pointed to each and every student in the class. Some were playing on their phones under their desks, others were sleeping sitting up and some were actually paying attention to the lesson and taking notes. "That's River, Luke and Kelsey." MJ finished. "Thanks, uh, one more question" Addie said. "Shoot." MJ answered. "Why is Luke so huge?" Addie asked. She knew the real reason Luke Cage was as big and muscular as he was, but she needed to know if this girl knew anything. "Beats me. He keeps telling everyone he works out, but I know he's got to have a personal trainer or something like that." MJ answered.

So she doesn't know, good.

The bell rang and Addie asked MJ how to get to her next class before entering the halls. "After this class is Lunch, you can hang with me and my friends if you like." MJ offered. "That would be great." Addie smiled. If she wanted to keep up appearances, she needed to gain the trust and friendship of some other people. Before heading to her next class, Addie quietly chased after Luke and caught him at his locker. "Hi, Luke." Addie started. "Uh, hey. You're that new girl in Pre Cal. Maddie?" Luke questioned. "Addie, actually. But it's fine. I wanted to ask you if you knew MJ, she's really nice." Addie asked. "Sure. She's not one of my personal friends. We just know each other through Peter." Luke answer. Jackpot. "Who's Peter?" Addie asked, innocently. "He's one of my friends. Hey, you should sit with us at Lunch later." Luke suggested. "I'm actually sitting with MJ." Addie answered. Luke slightly chuckled. "My friends and I sit with MJ. So, you're sitting with us at Lunch" Luke said, closing his locker door.

"Oh, alright then." Addie smiled as she headed to her next class. This would work out better than she thought. If MJ sat with Luke, and Luke sat with his friends, that means she would be sitting with Peter. Sadly, Addie didn't recognize anyone in her Physical Science class, but that just gave her the opportunity to plan out how Lunch would go. She needed to let Peter know who was in charge without setting off an alarm to the other kids. She just needed to get him alone. She could do that. It felt like an eternity and a half before the bell rang to signal 1st lunch. Addie gathered up her newly obtained science folders and followed the other students to the cafeteria.

Not bothering with the semi-long lunch line, Addie took a quick glance around the room to find Luke and MJ waving at her and gesturing to walk over. "Hey, thanks for letting me sit here." Addie said as she sat next to MJ. "No problem, first day is always the hardest." MJ answered. "Who's she?" A voice asked from behind. Addie turned to see a brunette with a similar hair style to Peter's. He had light blue eyes and was wearing a navy blue sweater over a white undershirt. "This is Addie, she's new here so be nice." MJ scolded. "This is Harry. He's not so open minded when it comes to new people." MJ explained under her breath before chuckling. Addie smiled. The more the merrier.

Three more people sat in front of her, while one more person took up the space on her left. She looked over to see Danny sitting next to her. "Hello again." Danny smiled. "Hello." Addie said, smirking. She looked ahead of her to see the entire team at the table. "Addie, this is Ava, Sam and Peter. Guys this is Addie, she's new." Luke explained. "How's your first day been?" Ava asked. "It's been fine, um, but I was wondering if I could talk to Peter in private." Addie asked. "Oh, of course." Peter said a little confused. They had only just met so why would she need to talk to him?

The two teens stood up and headed out to the hall for a little more privacy. "So what do you want to talk about?" Peter asked once the halls were empty. "I wanted you to know that your identities are safe with me as long as you do exactly as I say." Addie started, getting right to the point. "Wait. What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter said, shocked. How could this girl know? She had to be talking about something else, he just misunderstood. "I'm talking about your alter egos. I know about you and your friends, and if you want to keep them safe you'll follow my exact orders." Addie stated again. "What? Why? How did you-" "-Find out?" Addie interrupted, "I do my research. Now, are we going to have a problem?" Addie asked.

Peter didn't answer. He still couldn't wrap his head around all this. It was happening all too quickly. "I'd be more than happy to throw your dear old Aunt into the mix if you like" Addie continued. "What do you want?" Peter asked, cutting her off before she could threaten anyone else. "I need some parts for a project I'm working on. The only problem is the parts are illegal to own. The government is keeping them in different museums and banks across the country. I need you to steal one of them." Addie said. "No way I'd steal anything." Peter said, shaking his head. "Fine then. Who should I start with. Luke? Maybe Sam? Or I could start with that girl MJ and her friend." Addie teased.

"No!" Peter yelled. "I-I'll help. But that doesn't mean I'm not taking you down the first chance I get." Peter warned. "Good, then we understand each other? Don't tell them about this or someone will be missing tomorrow." Addie threatened. "Meet me down at the Seal Bank down town tomorrow. Noon." She smiled and walked back out to sit back down at the table. Peter stood star-struck for a few seconds before he quickly walked back out to find his table again. "So what was that about?" Sam asked Peter. Peter could feel Addie's glare on him. He had to think of a reasonable excuse and fast.

"Addie wanted to-to tell me something from her other school. She didn't want to say it out loud." Peter lied. It seemed to do the trick because Sam shrugged and proceeded to steal Danny's french fries. Danny stopped the intruder by stabbing his plastic fork in it's path. Sam's hand quickly retreated and the boy pouted. Addie laughed at the little scene in front of her. MJ giggled along with her. Peter tried not to stare, but he couldn't help feel a sudden dread in his stomach at the thought of MJ and Harry becoming friends with that girl.

Sure his team had no idea she was evil either, but they were superheros. MJ and Harry weren't. Peter couldn't stop himself from glaring in Addie's direction, that is until Luke spoke to him. "Did you finish that Science study sheet?" He asked. Peter was dropped out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Did you need it?" Peter asked, tearing his stare away from the new girl. "Yeah, I finished it but I wanted to check it." Luke answered. It wasn't uncommon for his friends to borrow his work. His answers were normally always correct and his friends liked to compare their own answers with his. Except Sam, who would just copy the work.

Peter quickly dug into his backpack and took out his study guide. He handed it to Luke who thanked him before busying himself with corrections. "You okay, Pete? You're really quiet." Ava asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, didn't get much sleep last night." Peter answered. "A rested mind is a working mind." Danny commented. "Thanks for that." Peter said, slightly smiling. "Are you sure you are alright?" Danny asked, a little quieter this time. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Peter answered, waving off the monks concern. Lunch was over soon after and the group headed their separate ways. MJ, Ava and Sam to English, Luke, Harry and Addie to Spanish, and Peter and Danny to Health.

Peter gave Addie one last hateful look that said 'If you even speak to them I will hurt you'. Addie sent back a smile that replied with 'I'd like to see you try'


	3. What's Wrong With Him?

Health was pretty boring. Plus it was the Unit all about Drugs and Alcohol, they already knew all of this stuff. "How can one be so advanced for their time, yet create weapons that destroy their own kind?" Danny asked under his breath. Okay, maybe not everyone knew this stuff. Peter gave a soft chuckle and continued taking his notes. His mind wondered off from the lesson and back to Addie. It was clear she knew what she was doing, but why? She had said she needed some parts for a project she was working on. If he was smart-which he is-he would bring backup. Some S.H.E.I.L.D agents or his team, but he didn't know who he was dealing with yet, and he didn't want to risk hurting his friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked, interrupting Peter's thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Just how lung cancer is...growing..." Peter said. Danny closed his notebook and placed his pencil on top of it. "Peter. Do you not trust us?" Danny asked. "What? No, I do trust you" Peter countered. "Then why won't you tell me what is wrong?" Danny asked. "I just can't okay" Peter answered. "Is it Fury? Or Coulson?" Danny asked. "No" Peter said, continuing to write down the notes on the board in front of the class. "Is it Sam?" Danny questioned. "No" Peter repeated. "Is it school? Addie?" Danny asked again. "No" Peter said. "What is wrong with Addie? Do you know her?" Danny asked.

Of course Danny would be able to see right past his obvious lie. "No. No, I don't know her." Peter answered truthfully. "Is she in danger?" Danny asked. "What is this an interrogation?" Peter whisper-shouted. "I only want to know what is bothering my friend." Danny answered. "So, _is_ Addie in danger?" Danny paused, furrowing his brows "Or is Addie the danger?" Danny asked. Years in K'un L'un had helped him with searching for and spotting tells when one is lying. For Peter, his tell was his hands. Peter always rubbed his thumb against his pointer finger when he lied.

"Peter, are you in danger?" Danny asked, very seriously. "Danny, I'm fine. Just pay attention to the lesson, you need to know this stuff if you're staying here for another full year." Peter answered. Danny took in a short breath as he jotted down the newly written notes.

* * *

The bell rang and the group met back up in the back courtyard. Minus Harry. "I've gotta go," MJ started, "I promised Harry I'd help him with his English project." MJ waved goodbye and left. "I've got to bounce, too." Addie spoke. "I'm meeting someone important and I can't miss it" Addie explained, waving as her eyes locked with Peter's. "Hey, you alright man? You seem a bit tense." Luke asked. "I'm fine. Just a lot of homework" Peter responded. Danny said nothing as he walked forward with no explanation, following MJ and Addie's path. "Where's he going?" Ava asked. "Who knows. Hey, if Danny isn't back before curfew, can I have his room?" Sam asked. Peter rolled his eyes as he followed his team to the tricarrier. He didn't know what Danny was up to, he just hoped his friend wouldn't get involved. This was between him and Addie.

All through training, Peter's mind couldn't stop thinking about Addie. Her words echoed and bounced around in his brain. _Seal Bank down town. Noon._ There was school tomorrow. How was he going to get all the way down town by twelve? He could just skip, but then Coulson would know something was up. No, he could just sneak out during lunch. Lunch was at 11:45, that would give him just enough time to change and find the Seal Bank.

"Good work team, go hit the showers then it's off to bed." Coulson's voice came over the speakers. Of course no one would notice Iron Fist was missing. Or they did notice and didn't care. He was always at every training session so he could get off the hook more easily. Addie's words didn't help ease Peter's mind. _Don't tell them about this or someone will be missing tomorrow._ Peter prayed to every Norse God out there that Danny would be at school in the morning, if anything happened to his friends, it would be his fault.

* * *

Morning came way too early for Peter's liking, but he couldn't avoid it even if he wanted to. He quickly snagged an apple and some toast Aunt May laid out for him as he headed out the door. As usual, MJ and Ava were already there. "Hey Pete." MJ smiled. "Hey MJ. Did you and Harry finish that English project?" Peter asked. "Sort of. I ended up doing most of the work while Harry had a melt down." MJ laughed. Peter giggled along with her. Ever since Ava, Luke, Danny and Sam came to the school, he hadn't been able to hang out with his original group of friends. Peter's joy was quickly killed as Addie entered the picture. "Hey guys" "Hey Addie, how was your first day?" Ava questioned.

"It was better than I expected, except this one guy who told me to be careful or I'd get this thing called 'Locker Knocker Time'?" Addie answered. MJ laughed, "I think we know who you're talking about. His name is Flash Thompson and he thinks he's all that, but as long as you don't provoke him, he'll leave you alone." MJ explained. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sam's voice rolled out. "Nothing much" Addie jumped in. "Hey, did Danny make it home?" Peter asked. The team automatically knew he was talking about the tricarrier, and Luke answered.

"Yeah he did, but he was acting real weird. Weirder than normal." Luke said. "Yeah, after he skipped uh, practice, he came back seven minutes before curfew and he didn't talk. He just went straight to his room" Ava continued, using the word practice for their training sessions. "Weird" Addie whispered. Peter couldn't help but feel as if Addie had something to do with Danny's behavior. Before Peter had a chance to question Addie, Harry came running towards them.

"Look whose late now" Peter joked. "Ha ha ha, so funny" Harry mocked. "My alarm didn't go off or something" Harry said, "Sure" MJ taunted. "Danny's catching up with me" Harry said as he caught his breath. True to his word, a few seconds later the group could see the calm blonde walking slowly towards them. "Hey Danny, how'd you sleep?" Ava asked cautiously. "Fine" Danny answered, "I did have a strange dream though" Danny added. "What was it about?" MJ asked.

"Nothing important. We should get to class before we are late." Danny ushered. Peter gave a puzzled look to Danny, but Danny just shook his head and walked inside. Peter knew Addie was behind this. He didn't have any of his friends in his first hour class, but second hour was PE, he had almost everyone with him in that class. His first class, English, was pretty boring. The teacher couldn't care less about the students, but that was what Peter was counting on. There was no way Peter would think about skipping class, but maybe he could have an extended bathroom break.

After asking if he could leave, Peter quickly walked down the halls and looked both ways before hopping onto the lockers and lifting up the tiles on the ceiling. Peter sat down and took out his communicator. "Fury? Fury. I need to talk to you" Peter said as his communicator came to life. "This better be good, Parker. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Furry asked. "Yeah, because it's super important for Spider-Man to be able to conjugate verbs." Peter said sarcastically. "Furry, you have to listen to me. This new girl, Addie, she gives off a bad vibe. Spidey sense, remember" Peter reminded.

"I'd love to say you're wrong, kid. But our intel says crime rate is steadily rising and I don't want to have to take a chance." Furry answered. "Whoa, did you just agree with me?" Peter asked. "Just get back to class and stay silent, we've got this." Furry said to Peter. "Wait, Fury. I know where the next crime is going to take place!" Peter said before Fury left. "Really? And where might that be?" Fury asked, sarcasm and boredom clear in his voice. "The Seal Bank down town at Noon today." Peter answered. "We'll get some S.H.E.I.L.D agents down there as soon as we can, don't leave school." Fury ordered before the communicator went dark.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen." Peter said to himself. The bell rang and Peter quickly changed into his P.E uniform and headed down to the gym. Meeting up with Ava, Luke, and Danny, Peter waved as he sat down on the benches waiting for roll call. "Hey, Danny. Can I talk to you for a second?" Peter asked. "Of course, what is wrong my friend?" Danny asked. "You. I wanted to ask you a few questions about last night." Peter said. "Oh. What questions?" Danny wondered. "Where did you go after you left?" Peter asked. "I had my suspicions about someone familiar and I wanted to see if I was correct." Danny answered. "Were you?" Peter questioned. "Yes"

"Arris" The coaches voice boomed through the room. "Here" A kid answered. "Anderson" "Here" "Ayala" "Present" "Breaker" "Hello" "Cage" "Here"

Roll call went on for a few more minutes before Peter's name was called. "Parker" "Here" "Quincy" "I'm here" "Rand" "Present"

The first thing they had to do was warm-ups, which meant running around the gym. It wasn't that hard for the four members of the team, but for their sake they slowed their pace to a normal looking run. After running they had to stretch and the classes always had to separate, so while Ava was on one side of the gym, Peter, Danny and Luke were on the other side. While reaching to touch his hands to his feet, Luke looked over to his first friend and whispered, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am grateful for your concern, but I am fine, thank you." Danny said as his arms retreated back to his sides.


End file.
